HoneyLilacs and Freesias in a Cloverfield
by team-edward4life1225
Summary: -don't care! We have to get to her,understand? SHE SHOULD HAVE BEEN WITH ME TONIGHT!" Edward yelled."Well I am sorry son, theres nothing I can do about that, we are losing out there" The man told him. "To stop me your going to have to shoot me." he said
1. Prologue

_Well um here we go! I kinda am taking a break on **Save the last Dance! **until I get some ideas! So this is always has been my plan to have this or one of the other three choices of movies to be "twilight-ed" with the characters. So I just watched Cloverfield so I decided to make this movie. I am also considering doing a PRIDE AND PREJUDICE my fav book ever next to twilight. So if you haven't seen this movie, its pretty good I would say. I mean I just love the camera idea, so I incorporated that into my story. So in the movie it isn't shot in 3rd person but in first from the many victims of Cloverfield so we will tell the story in the point of view of the Camera! I have never read or done anything like this! I am so excited! Oh please review it helps alot gets me motivated! So without further delay, may I present the prologue of my story **Honey-Lilacs and Freesias in Cloverfield **_

_**PS** Theres something you should know, this means a break in the tape, static what ever you want to call it._

_**BTW I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN CLOVERFIELD OR TWILIGHT. I JUST USE IT FOR READERS ENTERTAINMENT**_

_**

* * *

**_

**PROLOGUE: There's Nothing You Could Say....This is a Good Day**

_**APR 27 6:42AM**_

"Six-forty-two a.m…" A velvet voice whispers quietly, walking through an apartment, towards a window that over looks Manhattan, the sound of his bare feet padding on the hardwood floor . His reflection is shown through the glass of the window, with emerald green eyes and a messy but appealing disarray of bronze short hair, as he pointed the camera at the window.

"And it's already a good day." He finished with a crooked grin.

He swings around, showing the modern Manhattan Apartment, with a feminine touch. Moving from the window he enters the living room, zooming in on photos on a side table. All have the same girl with friends and family, he reaches out a hand a picks up a photo, with him and the girl wearing black caps and gowns, smiling for the camera.

"Darmouth." He chuckled quietly, before putting down the picture frame.

He walks through the peaceful apartment, till he comes to a bedroom door and pushes it open to reveal a brunette covered by a sheet in a messy bed. Sighing in awe he quietly walks up to the bed, bringing the camera up close to the woman with her head down in the pillow, her locks spread throughout it.

He looked at her for a moment admiring her beauty, wanting to take her into his arms.

"Bella.." He whispered in a teasing, but loving way, as he brought the camera closer.

"What.." Bella starts still half- asleep. "What are you doing Edward?" She finishes rubbing the sleep out of her eye.

"Nothing." Edward said from behind the camera, although you could hear the smile in his voice.

Bella sits up slightly, playfully glaring at the camera, pushing it away. "Stop it."

"Suddenly she's shy." He teasingly retorted, moving back.

"Seriously, I can just see this ending up on the Internet." She mumbles putting her head into the pillow as she pulled the bed sheet tighter around herself.

"Fine see if I care." Edward's voice said from behind the lens, suddenly nonchalant. "I am interested in _other things_."

Bella turns head to the side on the pillow, before rolling her eyes. "Like what?"

" Like.. you. I want to know everything there is to know about Isabella Marie Swan." Edward replied seriously, making Bella smile and blush in return.

"You already know everything, Edward." She said still smilling at him from the pillow.

"That's not true. After last night…we can still surprise one another." He said obviously, as she turned a darker shade of red.

"Fair enough." She said shrugging. " What would you like to know, Edward Cullen?"

"Lets start with…What you want to do today?" Edward says, smiling through his voice

Bella looked at him with faux incredulity. " That's it? You can ask me anything in the world and you decide to go with 'What do you want to do today?'"

Edward shrugged like it was common sense. " Sure, for starters"

Bella studies him before deciding to play along. "Okay," She pretends to ponder "I'd like to eat breakfast. No…I 'd like you to _bring me_ breakfast. Here. In bed. I am quiet sure I earned that.."

Edward looking at her questioningly " Really? 'Cause I think I am the one who did all the work.."

Bella just raises her eyebrows at the camera, daring him to beg to differ.

_**APR 27 6:54AM**_

"—I have never been." Edward says from behind the camera as he begins flimming agian.

"-its not what it used to be." Bella says eating a stawberry from the bowl Edward brought to bed.

" I hear its fun." He says in disagreement with the previous part of the conversation, stealing a strawberry from her bowl.

"Sure if you like to score horse." Bella shrugged.

"That's not the-" Edward stopped, finally registering the full sentence. " Did you just call it 'horse?'"

Bella started laughing as she put a strawberry into her mouth. "-its not the same Coney Island you're thinking about."

Edward shook his head behind the camera "_That's not the point"_

"I have never been to_ that_ Coney Island." Bella said shaking her head in slight embarrassment.

"How have you never been to _Coney Island_.." Edward said incredulously . "Well that's what we will do today."

"Really? I am so excited about this.." Bella said smiling widely, nodding her head, before she takes the camera and turns it on Edward, who is shirtless in pajama bottoms.

Edward grins at the camera with a charming crooked smile. "…From the neck up. That's all. That's the only way I consent to this."

"I wouldn't worry about it, Edward. Nobody is paying for _that _online." She said from the behind the camera playfully, bringing it down to his will chiseled chest and abs.

Edward looks at his body then the camera and scoffs, mock offended. "People would kill for this."

"Okay, what else?" Bella asked disregarding his last statement.

"What do you mean?" Edward says leaning back on the bed, looking at her and and camera curiously.

"_Other_ than cotton candy and tilt-o-whirls…what do you want to do today?" She asked

Edward paused, looking at her with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Bella..if I answered that question honestly, you'd probably slap me."

"Try me." Bella challenged still off screen.

Edward grabs her leg teasingly and she pushes him away jostling the camera. "Honestly..the things I am thinking… I may slap _myself_."

Bella starts laughing at his silliness. "Edward, I swear to god there's nothing you could say that would possibly--"

_**MAY 22 6:43PM**_

The loud sounds of a horn are heard as the camera is jostled around.

* * *

_I know I cut it off at a weird place, but it has to be that way you will see. Please review~ Michelle_


	2. Chapter 1: Edward's Party

**Wow...Nobody is really reading this story do I actually suck that bad? I mean I knew I was a noob but am I so bad that nobody would look at my stories really except for like 56 people. Oh well I guess...whatever, I am super discouraged at the moment. On with Chapter one...sorry for the wait it took me a while..its pretty long for me.**

**OH YEA: Sorry there was a tech problem apparently the sign I use for a jump in the tape doesn't work. So whenever you see the date and time, that means a break in the tape, over said amount of time :D KAY? Hope I didn't confuse anyone.**

**Disclaimer. All original works right and possessions go directly to their rightful owner and in no way am I trying to claim them, just use them for entertainment.**

**

* * *

**

_**MAY 22 6:43PM**_

The loud sounds of a horn were heard as the camera is jostled around.

"Watch where you're going, Jazz." A small woman with petit features and short black hair said looking at the camera as it focused on her with slight exasperation as she holds bags.

"Honey, this isn't my camera, I don't know if this is the on, or the zoom button…" A different man said from behind the camera as he came on to the sidewalk behind her.

"Jasper..." she warned, looking already on wits end.

"I think it's on." He said, trying to please the woman.

"Perfect, now we can have a record of you getting _run over_." She said turning back to glare at him.

"Ha Ha, Alice. What times everyone showing up hon?" He said pointing the camera down as he tries to catch up.

"In a couple hours which is why we need to hurry!" Alice chirped moving her small body even quicker.

"So if we need to hurry why aren't we going to the apartment? Where are we going?" He asked bringing the camera up to her face again.

"Going around the corner to the store." She said still moving quickly.

_**MAY 22 6:45PM**_

"—Go around and get testimonials from everyone." Alice says from somewhere in the convince store.

"This isn't a wedding hon." Jasper says from behind the camera.

"I know this isn't a wedding... I planned the damn thing. I said _like _a wedding." She said, before turning back to the cashier. "Thank you."

"Again, why do I have to do this?" Jasper asked desperately. "I don't even know how to work this thing."

"Let me ask you a question Jazzy... can you see me though the view finder?" She asked holding a full bag and trying to grab the other from the cashier.

He turns the camera around to showing himself with blond hair and blue eyes, before turning it back around. "Yeah. I can see you Al."

"Good." She said before finishing. "Now, can you see me trying to carry these bags by myself?"

_**MAY 22 6:48PM**_

"—He's your _brother_. This is important. Stop trying to get out of it..." Alice shouted in the stair well as she led him toward the apartment.

"It's a _shit job_, Alice." Jasper complained from behind the camera lens.

"No, it's not." Alice said.

"Yes, it is." Jasper quickly retorted.

"_Jasper._" Alice said, shooting her boyfriend a look. "I have been planning this for weeks. This is all I am asking you to do."

"Okay, hon. I'll do it" Jasper relented after being on the receiving end of the glare. "Pissed her off already..." He mumbled

_**MAY 22 7:19PM**_

"Em, I got a job for you." Jasper says still holding the camera, walking towards the burly man with curly short hair. The guy looked over his shoulder.

"Man, I am already working on Shorty's sign." He said gesturing to the sign. "What more is there?"

"Yeah. This is actually even more important than the sign..." Jasper said.

Emmett looked at him gesturing for him to continue, with what he was saying.

"You have been to a wedding, right?" Jasper asked.

"Not since I was a kid." Emmett replied. "I really don't get invited to a lot of things like that dude."

"Okay, well…you know how at weddings they have people give testimonials to the video camera?" Jasper asked hopping he would say yes ridding him of this job.

"No." Emmett said lamely.

Jasper looked at him exasperated from behind the camera, shown in his voice. "_Take the camera_, go around the party, and film everyone wishing Edward good luck."

"That sounds like a lot of responsibility, Jasper, man. That might be why she didn't give me that job to start." He said hesitantly.

"It's important. We'll need you to talk to everyone, Emmett." Jasper said seeing as he still was not agreeing, he added. "We'll need you to talk to _Rosalie_."

Emmett looked toward Jasper behind the camera. "_Rosalie_ is gonna be here?"

"Yeah. Alice invited her. And we need you to talk to her, for Ed."

Emmett actually considered what was said to him for a moment, Jasper took it. "You should practice. Here, put this around your neck." He said taking off the camera and giving it to Emmett coming onto screen.

"Ed, good luck in Japan, man. We're all really proud of you. We're going to miss you. I love you." Jasper said speaking into the camera, before looking at Emmett. "That's it."

"That's it?" Emmett asked in confirmation.

"Easy right?" Jasper said in a question.

"Yeah, Easy." Emmett said from behind it.

_**MAY 22 7:24PM**_

"Hey, Kate! Garrett!" Emmett yelled walking up to the couple hanging up the lights. "Testimony to Eddie Boy, say something!"

The two turn around and look at the camera, before smiling.

"Bon Voyage, Edward!" Kate says, and then looks at Garrett. "Or, however you say that in Japanese."

"Sayonara?" Garrett asked looking down at her.

She turns back to the camera "Sayonara Edward! No that's not right..." Kate finished frowning.

"Sayonara Edward." Garrett laughs

"That sounds like we want to _bomb_ him." Kate frowned even more

_**MAY 22 7:31PM**_

"Oh yeah, Big E.M. in the house. Oh yeah! Alright!" Emmett said walking the camera around the party that was coming to its full swing.

"What are you doing Emmett?" Alice hissed, as Emmett turned the camera around to her pissed off face. "Why do you have the camera? I asked Jasper to do it."

"Oh hey Shorty. Jasper gave me the camera to get the testimonies?" Emmett asked in slight fear.

"I hope you're taking this seriously. It's very important, Emmett." Alice said with a scowl to the camera.

"Yeah, I got it Allie. You wanna do your testimony?" Emmett asked as Alice nodded.

"Edward Cullen. I cannot believe you are leaving me to take care of your brother Jasper, by _myself. _And this is your fault in the first place...if you hadn't introduced me to your brother, I'd be married to some Parisian fashion column writer instead of...madly in love with a bumb." Alice says raising her voice at the last part.

"Ouch, Hun, Ouch." Jasper said coming into frame with a beer in hand holding his chest. "That hurt."

Alice rolls her eyes "I know we're not family officially...yet" She said looking at Jasper.

"What, I said soon!" Jasper said throwing his hands up walking away.

"But I think of you as my brother and hope you think of me as a sister…" Alice continued to talk only becoming the background noise as the front door opened and in walked a blonde hair and blue-eyed bombshell.

Emmett began zooming in on Rosalie, completely forgetting about Alice.

"You'd better call us. Now that you have this job, you can afford to call us. So-"Alice stops seeing Emmett isn't even really pointing the camera at her. "EMMETT!" She hissed loudly.

"Yeah... sorry. You're good." Emmett lied giving her thumbs up.

"No, let me see the camera, Emmett. You were not even looking at me with it. I mean I want these things to be-"

_**MAY 22 7:43PM**_

"Okay you got this..." Emmett muttered to himself, walking the camera towards the bar. "The ladies love E man."

Just as Rosalie came on to screen, she turned around and looked at the camera. Emmett did a complete one 180 and headed towards a native looking man by the pool table.

"Hey, Seth." Emmett said to the guy. "Testimonials for Edward." Gesturing to with the camera making it shake.

"Sure man. No problem." He said taking a sip of his beer.

"Edward, my main man. I have for you my most valuable piece of information for your move, because I love you and I am gonna miss you dude." Seth says with a grin. "Ed… this is very important. When you go into a hentai theater, you want 'Yuri' not I repeat not 'Yahoo'" Seth finished with a chuckle as he took a drink of his beer again

"This advice also applies to internet," Emmett added behind the camera, getting a nod from Seth.

"We are going to miss you man." Seth said tipping his beer towards the camera.

_**MAY 22 7:48PM**_

The camera approaches Rosalie; Emmet comes around the bar to face her. "Um, excuse me…Rosalie?" Emmett asked nervously.

She turns her sharp piercing blue eyes to look at him "Yes?" She responds with a look slight annoyance.

"I am supposed to get….umm..." Emmett starts behind the camera.

"You know Edwards leaving?" He concludes starting all over again. "I have to talk to everyone at the party..."

"Oh, I really don't know Edward that well, or talk to him that much. I just stopped by to see Alice, be polite." She said with a slight shrug.

"That's cool, but, I still need to talk to everyone and…" He finishes with a sigh. "Have you ever been to a wedding?"

"What?" Rose asks with a frown.

_**MAY 22 7:4**__9_

"Edward, let's be honest here. We've met like three times before and all of those times I was drunk or whatever, and I thought you were an asshole." She says blankly staring at the counter before looking at the camera again. "So I hope you understand if I don't get all weepy. This sounds like a great opportunity or something for you, VP, right. Therefore, we will try to keep New York safe for you while you are gone."

Rose looked at Emmett, "Is that good?"

"Yeah that's great." Emmett said from behind the lens

"So do you have a card, because my agency likes for us to keep these sentimental things, for some retreat or something."

"Nah, not a professional, no card for me, I am just Ed, Jasper, and Alice's friend." Emmett said moving the camera. "Emmett, we've met before?"

"Oh, right, okay." Rosalie said not paying attention, as she just got a text. "Well, thanks anyway….Kennet" She said walking away as Emmett sighed heavily.

"Its Emmett! Catch you later.." he dejectedly called knowing that she wasn't paying attention to him anymore, and was interested in trying to.

_**MAY 22 7:56PM**_

"Quiet! Everyone, Quiet! He's coming!" Alice whisper yelled as she turned off the light in the apartment. The Guest begin gathering around the door, and Emmett focuses in on it.

The door clicks open and in walks Ben, who mouths "He's right behind me." Making the guest take a breath in anticipation.

Edward steps through the door and they flip on the lights yelling "Surprise!"

Edward jumps. Legitimately surprised. Then he visibly takes a breath finally taking in his surroundings. He hangs his head, and then shakes it, to turn around and go back outside. The crowd laughs, and Edward comes back inside with a crooked grin on his face.

Everyone begins hugging Edward patting him on the back when he asks, "When did you guys plan this?" He said running a hand threw his hair, seemingly searching for someone throughout the party.

_**MAY 22 8:00PM**_

"Wow. This is...this is a surprise. Obviously. And...It's very sweet." He said a bit uncomfortable, but then looks around his eyes settling on Alice. "Thank you Alice."

"It was everyone, it was everyone." She calls from the back of the room.

"Thank you to everyone. This is really…this really means a lot." He says with a pause. "That's it that's all I got. Let's go have some fun." He finishes raising his glass in toast, making the crowd cheer.

_**MAY 22 8:07 PM**_

"Hey Em...is, uh…" Edward trails off in front of the camera, looking around. "Is Bella coming tonight?"

"Yeah, dude. Of course. I mean I'm sure, Ali invited her." Emmett reassures from behind the lens. "Why wouldn't she be here?"

Edward does not answer. He just shakes his head. After a moment, he glances at the camera and frowns. "What are you doing anyway?"

"Oh, I'm in charge of going around, getting testimonials from everyone." Emmett says with slight pride.

Edward chuckled, "How did you get stuck with that job?" He asked, but received no answer from Emmett.

"I mean...that's huge Em, huge." He says back peddling seeing how serious his friend is about the job.

"This is gonna be your lifeline, bro. Your lifeline between here, and there." Emmett said with complete dedication

Edward nods, "I know I am thanking you. I am already thanking you in advance—"

_**MAY 22 8:20 PM**_

Emmett comes to a table where Edward and Jasper are, and Jasper laughing. "You swear to god you didn't know?" Jasper jokingly laughs.

"I swear to god. Did not see it coming at all. I was completely…" Edward trails off looking off screen at something.

Emmett turns the camera in the direction Edward is looking; Bella is hugging Alice who are both smiling. Right beside her is a guy with crew cut hair and russet skin. He smiles a beautiful white smile when Bella introduces them.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asks next to Edward still of screen. Emmett turns back to Edward who seems slightly shocked.

"Nothing." Edward vaguely says seeming to try to shake off what is bugging him, before stepping forward to say hello to Bella.

Emmett turns to Jasper just as he asks. "Who is that guy?"

"I have no fucking clue." Emmett says. "Come on."

_**MAY 22 8:23PM**_

Edward approaches Bella and the guy she brought with him. Bella comes up and envelops him in a hug. "I am so, so sorry we missed the surprise..." Bella said as she hugged him.

"It's alright, Bella." He said as he pulled away.

"Major cab problems, I am _really_ sorry." Bella said as she stepped back looking at Edward sadly.

"It's fine." He says again glancing at the person, while Bella reads his look.

"Oh, sorry, Edward, this is Jacob. Jacob this is Edward." Bella says gesturing to one another as she introduced them to one another.

"Hi." Edward said with a tight smile as he shakes his hand.

"Nice to meet you man. I have heard a lot about you." Jacob says, with a grin. Edward does not say anything, just looks at Bella.

"Congratulations, by the way. Vice President. That's fantastic." Jacob says trying to fill the slightly tense silence.

"Thank you. Thanks." Edward distractedly replies.

_**MAY 22 8:28PM**_

Bella is walking around the party, introducing Jacob to some of the other people, who seem to be very welcoming of him. Emmett turns the camera around to find Edward on the other side of the room glancing cautiously at Bella and Jacob, with a sullen look on his face. He does not notice Emmett is taping him and takes his drink, tossing it back in a stiff gulp, glancing at Bella again. Emmett approaches Edward with slight caution.

"You cool man?" Emmett asks in slight concern.

"I am fine. It's nothing." He says with a sigh, which is cut short when he looks at Emmett. "Is that my camera?"

"I don't know, Ed. Your brother just gave it to me." Emmett says in slight question.

Edwards jade eyes seems to flash. "What tape is in there?"

"I don't know, dude. Whatever was in there before, I guess. Why?"

Edward does not reply once again, he just looks at Bella and her "friend".

"Ed man. Why?"

Edward just looks at head and shakes his head. "Never mind…It doesn't matter."

_**MAY 22 8:39PM**_

Emmett approaches Bella who is standing next to Jacob. "Bells! I am filming goodbyes for Ed. Will you say something?" He asks grinning behind the camera.

"Emmett I don't know if that is a good idea." Bella says hesitantly with cautious eyes.

"C'mon Belly, he's leaving. You may not get a chance to talk to him for a while. Isn't there anything you want to say?"

Bella pauses for a moment, before turning to Jacob, handing him her drink. "Jake would you get me another drink?"

"Sure. " Jake agrees with a nod.

_**MAY 22 8:41PM**_

Bella steps in front of the Camera. "Is this good?" She asks with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, go ahead." Emmett confirms from behind the Camcorder.

"Edward...I didn't really want to do this on camera, but…I haven't exactly heard from you lately and apparently you're going to spend tonight in the corner. Drinking, Jaegermeister. With Seth. So...camera it is." She says with a small shrug and pause, her face softens.

"I just...I just want you to know how happy I am for you. I know how hard you worked for this job and I know how much this means to you and..." She said as her voice breaks a little. "And...I am really going to miss you." She takes a moment to collect herself.

"I don't want you to think things are weird between us, you know? I mean…things _are _weird, but they don't have to be. Whatever is going on it's me. It's Bella, the girl who held your hand when you got sick on the Cyclone. So…whenever you're ready I'll be…" She runs off as her face falls seeing something off screen. Emmett turned the camera, showing Edward walking across the party coming toward them, with that same angry expression on his face from earlier.

"Can I talk to you?" He asks Bella quickly. Bella nods and Edward leads her out the front door his hand on the small of her back.

The rest of the party seems to be following the two with their own eyes.

_**MAY 22 8:47PM**_

Emmett and the camera move slowly towards the front door, his hand enters frame as he cautiously opens the door and points the camera out into the hall, where Bella and Edward are.

"—you brought _a guy _to my going away party?" Edward hissed quietly.

"Why do you even care? I haven't heard from you in _weeks_." Bella hissed back as him her eyes brimming with angry tears.

"That's not the point, Bella..." Edward says.

"_What are you doing?" _Alice accuses behind him

Edward looks up after this seeing Emmett in the hall filming. "_EMMETT!" _He growls out.

"But I am documenting." He said verifying with a shake of the camera.

"Not this!" Alice says, and then calls out to Edward "I got this Edward." She says as he pulls Emmett back inside the apartment by the collar of his shirt.

"Alice, do you know what's going on?" Emmet whispers, but Alice doesn't answer, but looks sadly at him before walking away.

_**MAY 22 8:54PM**_

Jasper, Emmett and Alice were in the kitchen alone, Alice seeming slight cornered by the two, put her hands up to stop the rapid fire of questions.

"They slept together…a couple weeks ago. Bella made me promise not to say anything." She said in a hushed tone. Emmett put the camera down at his side only their legs are visible.

"They _slept together?_ Alice, _how could you not tell me?_"Jasper asked. "He's my brother."

"Yeah how could you not tell us Ali cat?" Emmett adds in as he picks up the camera.

Alice stops what she was about to say and just looks at Emmett in disbelief. "Why didn't I tell _you?_" She asks sarcastically.

_**MAY 22 8:57PM**_

Emmett is surrounded by three blonde girls and Ben, who seem to cluster around him and the camera.

"Yea. Bella and Edward totally _did it._" He said filling them in.

"No way." One off the girls said.

"Oh my god, really?" The other said in shock.

_**MAY 22 8:59PM**_

Seth just stares at the camera, applauding. "Nice job Eddy Man. Nice job." He says still clapping. "That's what I am talking about man."

_**MAY 22 9:00PM**_

Rosalie just stares at the camera then shrugs. "Well maybe it was her going away present to him."

"Right" Emmett said, casually then paused, "Wait were we supposed to get him presents?" He said only to interrupt by the slam of the front door. Rose and Emmett spin around to see Bella storming back into the party red faced furious. She looks around and sees all attention on her, then looks to Jacob.

"Jacob, I am sorry, but we have to leave." Bella says as he composes herself.

Jacob looks slightly confused but answers "Okay…Thanks you guys for…"

"_Jake."_ She calls in means for him to drop it as he puts down his drink and follows her to leave. Once in the hall Emmett moves closer to the door only to see Edward and her meet in the hall with Travis behind Bella. She looks at Edward with a glance and says "Good luck in Japan, Edward." She says fuming still. Noticing he still isn't speaking she continues walking.

Edward then calls out "_Good luck tonight Jacob."_ He finishes making Bella's jaw drop and her to continue down the hall as Emmet swings the camera back towards the party who seems tense.

Jasper stands close to Emmett "All right fist fight of the night. And it's not even eleven yet. That's a good party." He says with a nod as he gives, Edward who just walked in a drink and pat on the shoulder. "Next fight gets twenty bucks. Who's up for it…Mike, Jess! C'mon you guys hate each other." He says as the crowd laughs—

_**MAY 22 9:10PM**_

"We gotta talk." Jasper says as he catches the bathroom door just as Edward was about to close it.

"_Now?" _Edward asks.

Emmet and Jasper walk into the bathroom with him, when Emmett suddenly says "No Homo." Making Edward and Jasper look at him. "I was just-" He stops after the pointed glare Jasper gives him. Emmett puts the camera on the sink and just stands on the edge of the frame but not blocking view of Edward and Jasper

"The whole party knows you slept with Bella." Jasper tells Edward getting back on topic. Edward looks shocked and incredulous

"How does the whole party know?" He asks

"Alice told Emmett." Jasper answers simply, making Edward turn and glare at Emmett.

"Sorry man you know how I get" He answered sheepishly.

_**MAY 22 9:23PM**_

"—don't know why you're getting so worked up." Jasper says, sitting on the toilet lid, shaking his head. "This is a great thing…you and Bells. We should be celebrating."

"We are celebrating." Emmet says obviously, still leaning against the sink.

"Exactly, but instead of an "Edward's going away" party, this should be an "Edward slept with Bella" party." Jasper says looking at Emmett.

Emmett shrugs. "That sounds like a way better party."

Edward shakes his head. "Its not like that there is no "Bella and Edward". It was a spur of the moment thing." He said looking at the two of them, then continued seeing their looks. "We went out drinking to celebrate the new job and then, next thing you know we were in bed together." He stops just as a banging ensues upon the door.

"Guys, three dudes in a bathroom not cool." Seth calls still banging on the door.

"So what it was a one night thing?" Jasper asks ignoring, Seth.

"It sort of….lasted all weekend" Edward said running a hand threw is bronze locks.

Emmett looks at Jasper with a grin that matches his; they then turn back to Edward serious. "Then what the hell happened dude? Why does she hate you right now?" Emmett asks.

"She doesn't _hate_ me." Edward sighs in a slight mumble.

"Okay, rephrase, why is she dressing like Twiggy and bringing some dude to your party, Ed?" Jasper asks, when it all beings to click. "You stopped talking to her." He accused.

Edward's eyes shot up to his slightly shocked. "How did you know about that?"

"You slept with Bella and then didn't call her?" Emmett asked with a slight awe in his voice. "When did you get this cool?"

The banging outside the door only increased "Are you guys showering in there?" Seth asks from in the hall.

"Ed man, I don't get it...you've been obsessed with Bella since college. You finally get together and now you're…screaming at each other in the hall?" Jasper asked with questioning eyes, ignoring Seth again.

"We didn't _get together._ There's no "together". I am leaving. So there's only her. And me. Two separate things. It's better if we stay friends." Edward says determined.

Jasper studies him for a moment then says "You are an idiot. Emmett, tell him he is an idiot."

The banging on the door now seems like several people are trying to get into the small bathroom. "OKAY!" Jasper calls going to open the door.

_**MAY 22 9:38PM**_

Emmett sets the camera down on the metal fire escape and sits beside it; Jasper and Edward both have a beer in their hands as they finish their conversation. "—that's not what I am saying, Jasper. You're putting words in my mouth."

"No, no." Jasper interrupts "I understand now. You don't need to explain… I understand..." Edward sighs in relief.

"You're not good enough for her." Jasper finishes. Edward looks up and begins to get defensive. "It's not that I feel like I am not good enough for her."

"Who said "feel like?" You're _not good enough for her_…that's a fact. Its science." Jasper said straightforward, not sparing his younger brothers feelings. "She is Bella Swan. She's like from this whole other planet. Like Saturn, but with rich beautiful people. And she's beautiful and charming and you're...You know…sort of a douche bag." Jasper says, looking to Emmett to see if he wants to add on, but he surprisingly doesn't, so Jasper doesn't stop talking. "But Japan's not gonna fix _that_. You'll go away, become Vice president and, when you come back, she's still Bella and you're still a douche bag."

"This is a good talk we're having, Jazz. Thank you." He says sarcastically as he takes a gulp of his beer.

"My point is..._Bella doesn't care._ She's crazy about you. Now. As you are. But you must act on that shit. If you leave…If you let her go...you're never gonna forgive yourself."

Edward sighed heavily, running a hand down his face. "It's not that simple."

Jasper moved closer to give his brother "the look" as he said, "It _is _that simple. I am simplifying things for you. Stay here. Screw Japan. Work is for assholes."

Edward looked at him as if he has grown a second head. "Why would I take life advice from you Jasper? You can't even pay the electric bill…"

Jasper leans back running his fingers threw his hair the same way Edward did. "One time thing man. I am going to pay you back for that."

"If you didn't have Alice you would be a homeless person." Edward mutters.

Jasper hears what he says and taking it for bait. "But I have Alice. And you're so worried about your future you let Bella walk out that door." He said patting his brother's shoulder.

Edward doesn't respond once again, he just stares out at the city, seeming to be in deep thought about what Jasper just said. Just then, Jasper grabs his neck and turns him around to face him, in a brotherly gesture. "Its _moments_, Edward. That's all that matters." Jasper says looking out at the city again, with a slight pause. "You gotta learn to say "Fuck the world" and just hang on tight to the people you love."

Just as Jasper says that the whole scene shakes, but not just from the camera but throughout the who city as the thunderous, deafening sound follows it. Immediately all the lights in the city go off turning Manhattan into a black out. The outline of Edward and Jasper can be seen holding on to the fire escape.

"What the hell is that?" Emmett screams as he holds on to the window.

The screams from inside the party can be heard in the dark city, along with glass breaking. Then it's over, the sound stops and the world stops shaking.

"Whoa! What the hell was that man?" Emmett asked again. The guys ignore him and go into the apartment to find out what was going on. "Whatever the hell that was, is no normal situation. We don't get fucking earthquakes!" Emmett shouted.

"We know Emmett." Edward said as they walked into the apartment. "That's why we're bothered." He finished heading towards the living room, the apartment still completely dark.

* * *

**Well Things are starting to get interesting...Oh yea! So lets see how many reviews you give me now. Please just a nice review, maybe suggest my story if you like it enough to a friend? PLEASE! Lol, Catch my few readers later anyway. Michelle**


	3. Chapter 2: Shell Shocked

***Crawls from under rock* Sorry it took me so long, I got afraid of my own shadow and hid away for the school year. BUT I AM BACK AN READY TO KEEP WRITING! So I am sorry for the wait again but I gave you a nice sized chapter...So I won't keep you away from it... See you at the bottom**

**PS Sorry for any Grammer Errors...I might need a beta! :D AND I will be placing copies of my stories on Twilighted and Writers Coffee Shop  
**

**Disclaimer. All original works right and possessions go directly to their rightful owner and in no way am I trying to claim them, just use them for entertainment.**

* * *

_**MAY 22 9:47PM**_

Everyone in the apartment is panicked talking over each other.

"Is everyone okay?" Edward asked looking around the apartment as the lights flickered back on.

Jasper runs through the party, making a beeline for Alice. "Are you okay?" He asked worried as he pulled her close. She nods slowly.

Emmett turns the camera around taking in the scene of the apartment; pictures off the walls, a lamp tipped over and shattered.

Rosalie passes by the camera, "Rosalie are you okay?" Emmett asks breathlessly, only to be ignored by her as she walks by.

"Is anyone hurt?" Jasper asked somewhere in the room.

Everyone throughout the room trades glances with one another and shakes their heads.

Emmett walks towards Jasper and Alice with the camera. "Jasper, what was that?" She says in a scared voice.

Before he can answer her, Edward moves towards the television turning to the news station. Emmett focuses the camera on the television, which is showing a Breaking Newscast in progress. A helicopter shot of New York Harbor is seen with coast guard patrol boats racing out to sea. The news banner reads "TANKER CAPSIZES IN NEW YORK HARBOR."

"…reports of an earthquake have been flooding emergency call centers throughout Manhattan." The news anchor says on the television, as the copter shot shows a capsized oil tanker below Liberty Island.

"…as I said, the Coast Guard reported the accident at 12:06 am, which was ten minutes before the disturbance-"

Just as the reporter says that, the windows rattle with the sounds of a helicopter flying right by.

"—unable to confirm it at this point what the disturbance was or if the two are, in fact, connected..."

"Hey guys, that's right out there," Emmett, said looking back to Edward and Jasper.

"We can probably see it from the roof." Jasper said with realization.

_**MAY 22 9:50 PM**_

Emmett follows Edward as they and the rest of the party move up the building stairs towards the roof.

"If it was an earthquake what the hell was that god damn noise?" Emmett asked as they walked through the doors leaving them on the roof.

"I don't know Em." Edward said looking out at Manhattan city. "I know I have never heard anything like that before."

Emmett turned the camera to where Edward was looking; showing glimpses of the New York Harbor, the Coast Guards searchlight stand out in the night sky.

Emmett moves closer to the edge of the building trying to zoom in on the harbor and get a better look. "Damn it I can't see anything!" He growled slightly. "It's too dark and to far away…" The picture turns into pixilated lights, which he quickly zooms out of.

"This is exactly what it was like before." Rosalie says of camera

Seth scoffs as she says this replying, "You weren't even in the city for that."

Emmett turns the camera towards the conversation as Jasper says. "It _had_ to have been an earthquake."

"In Manhattan?" Rose says incredulous

"Oh My God. The Lights went out." Alice said as the lights flickered out.

"That's what I am saying…the lights wouldn't just flicker out-" Jasper replied only to be interrupted by Edward.

"That's still doesn't explain the sound-" A massive explosion erupts down at New York Harbor. Emmett whips the camera around trying to catch a glimpse of it, only making it shake as he taped huge fireball lighting up the harbor sky.

"Oh my god!" Alice shrieks as tendrils of smoke roll up, the party in chaos as they stare in panicked awe.

Emmet follows the debris that flies from the explosion, "HOLY SHIT! MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" He screams seeing a large chunk of derris heading right for them.

Screams rip though the crowd as people dive out of the way, the only other sound heard is the deafening bang as it slams into the roof.

_**MAY 22 9:56 PM**_

Emmett jolts the camera in his frenzy to get out of the building with the rest of the party as screams resonate. Then a boom sounded making the building shake. "Holy SHIT! Holy Shit!" He screams with others, running behind Edward.

"What the hell was that?" Edward yelled looking back.

"Come on, let's go!" Jasper yelled among the party, from in front of them trying to get Alice out as fast as possible when the building shakes again, making Alice fall. Jasper scoops her up continuing to take two and three steps at a time.

"What the fuck!" Emmett yells as they spill into the street, as the whole city seems to shake as another boom resounds around the city.

Cries of alarm ring out from the party crowd, as Emmett raises the camera above his head to get a better view. Plumes of smoke rise above the skyscrapers from the explosion, people are racing in their direction as a loud boom shakes the city again. "Oh my god what is going on?" Alice asks with tears down her face.

Suddenly a loud screech tears through the cit**y**, followed by the sound of something powerful hitting metal.

Screams reverberate through the crowd, making the camera swing downward. Emmett whips the camera up just in time to see something come rocketing out of the smoke like a meteor. The camera jerks again as people dive out of the way of the object.

It careens right past them, tearing up the concrete as it comes to a stop. "Holy shit…Ed, Jazz man are you guys okay?" He ask getting off the ground, they both resounded with dazed voices.

"Oh my god…is that the Statue of Liberty?" Alice asked hysterical as Emmett whips the camera round to the object and sure enough, the statue of liberty's head was staring at him. "Holy shit…" Edward breathed in shock.

_**MAY 22 10:02 PM**_

Jasper comes racing out of the building and grabs Alice squeezing her tight to his chest. "There was no one in the building." Jasper said tossing something to his brother, a wallet.

"What are we go-" Emmett is interrupted as a thunderous sound rips through the city once again, all across the city the lights black out again.

The sound is primitive and angry as Edward, Jasper and Alice clutch their ears, when it abruptly stops the world began to shake violently.

Emmett turns the camera around looking for the cause of the sound; nearly dropping the camera as screams erupt something disappears behind the skyscraper. "HOLY SHIT! What the fuck was that!" He yelled. "It fucking moved." He said swing the camera towards group.

They try to stay together as the crowds surge forward. "Ed man, did you see that?" He said in a scared voice, when the sound of metal and concrete being torn. Emmett slowly began to back up away form the building.

"Shit guys, a skyscrapers coming down." Jasper yelled. "We gotta get off the street!" He said grabbing Alice's hand his eyes left the running crowds darting to the Storefront at top speed. Emmett jostled the camera attempting to catch up as Edward opened the door for them all.

Emmett turned around looking at the cloud of debris that came towards them. "Em come on!" Edwards said jerking Emmett and the camera in the store.

"Get behind the counter!" the storeowner said, the store filled with other scared people.

Emmett took a seat behind the counter next to Edward, Jasper and Alice. "Shut the door!" The owner yells.

"Get away from the glass!" Woman shrieked as debris hit and covered the panes of all the windows.

As the store shook violently screams are heard both inside and out of the store, as everything is pitch black "I saw it…" Emmett breathed from behind the camera.

Edward glances back at Emmett, his face smeared with dirt. "What do you mean _it was alive_, Em?"

Just as he says that, more debris swirls past the window accompanied by a loud boom. The store started shaking once again, and the store windows shattered. "Get DOWN!" He said amidst the screams, the black cloud of debris.

All that could be heard is everyone crying, and gasping for air amongst the black cloud. Seconds go by and the world shakes again as boom resounds again. Everyone was gasping and coughing in the darkness.

"Jasper! What are you doing?" Alice asked worriedly. "Where are you going?"

Jasper coughed. "Stay down, Alice."

Emmett picked up the camera, he swings it towards the front of the store. Through the haze, debris has dissipated some making it clear. Everyone inside the store crouched down, covering their mouths with their hands.

Jasper crept forward steadying himself as the store shook again.

"Jasper, no!" Alice cried

Jasper turned around. "Stay there, Alice." He told her firmly as he steps across the shattered glass, and peaks outside. Jasper mutters something under his breath as his shoulders slump.

"Jazz-" Edward called as his brother stepped into the street.

Jasper didn't respond as he walked into the street. "Jasper! Damn it answer me!" Edward slowly followed his brother.

"Come on, Alice." Emmett says as camera jostles, they follow Edward and Jasper.

_**MAY 22 10:13 PM**_

"Holy shit…." Emmett said, as the camera came upon the street, which was completely devastated. The street was destroyed, the concrete is torn apart; cars are smashed, flipped on their side. Debris is everywhere, hangs like a fog, and litters the area.

Emmett uses the camera to survey the area and the destruction only to see that it continues down the street. The people who did not get inside emerge from the debris as if ghost covered in grey soot.

Emmett angles towards a woman and gasp in shock as she stumbles forward in shock, he gasps running up to her. "Oh my god, Rosalie! Are you okay?"

Alice runs up seeing her friend. Rose looks at Alice tears springing into her eyes, as she holds her. "Its okay…You're okay." Alice says with her arms around her friend.

Jasper and Edward came making a little circle around Alice and Rose. "Where is everyone else? The rest of our group?" Alice asked patting Rose's back.

"-scattered as soon as the building came down…" Seth said coming up from out of another store.

"What the hell could have done all this damage?" Edward asked

The man from the store came over. "I am telling you, it walked right over me."

Emmett focused on Alice trying to clean up Rose, as she stared forward blankly. "What do you mean it?" Alice asked.

"That boom, that's it moving!" He said looking off screen panicked, as Edward stared at the camera, seeming to realize something.

"You said you saw it Em! What did you see man?" He asked seeming desperate.

"I don't know for sure-"

Edward shook his head. "You said it was alive-?"

"_I don't know._ It was huge Ed it went right behind the building then-" He pauses seeming to realize something "I filmed it! I have it on tape!" He said pointing the lens to the ground pressing buttons on the camera.

_**MAY 22 10:26 PM**_

"It's bigger than the motherfucking building!" Seth said with panic in his voice. "What the fuck is it?"

Emmett turns the camera to him as they sand in front of the store. "_Nothing's _that big…" The woman from the store said.

Seth shook his head "You saw it; you all saw the same thing I did!"

Edward put a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down man."

"No I am just trying to figure out what is going on!" Seth said getting hysterical.

"SHUT UP!" Jasper yelled "Please shut up for a sec."

Everyone stares at Jason as he seems to compose himself. "I don't know…what that was. But it's still here…so we gotta get somewhere safe." He paused for a beat. "Outta Manhattan."

_**MAY 22 10:31 PM**_

The group is starting to plan the walk down the street. "We can take a straight shot to Canal, hook over Williamsburg…" Seth said as he walked up with Jasper and Edward.

Jasper looked over to him "Do you know how far that is… Brooklyn's right there."

Emmett approached Alice and Rose, but Rosalie is still dazed staring at the trail. "We gotta go shortie…" Emmett said as Alice nodded.

"Rose, we're gonna get out of here…Okay?" She said looking her friend in the eyes, but received no response. "Rose?"

She turns to Alice with haunted eyes. "It was eating people..." With tears running down her face she continued. " It was eating everyone…"

Alice glanced at Emmett stifling the gasp with a hand over her mouth.

_**MAY 22 10:34 PM**_

They were all heading in one direction down the street with throngs of people who seemed to have the same plan as them. In front of the group Edward was dialing is phone. "I can't get any service…" He said looking around desperate.

"Does anyone's phone work?" He said glancing at the camera. "Em?"

"Shit, it's in my jacked back at the place?" He said from behind the camera.

Edward looked to the others "Guys?"

Jenn's nearby and checks her phone, shaking her head she says. "No signal, sorry Edward."

Seeming frustrated he tries again.

_**MAY 22 10:59 PM**_

The camera focuses in on a thicker crowd, Emmett swings the camera around to see the Brooklyn bridge not far from where they are. Emmett looks at Rose and Alice. "Are you okay Rose?" He asked concerned. "Is she alright Alice?"

Alice shook her head, "Not now Emmett."

As Emmett pulls back he finally notices that they are on the pedestrian walkway, he looks out on the New York Harbor. He zooms in on what is left of the Statue of Liberty confirming that the head is gone.

He widens out to see Edward in the crowd next to him, seeming distracted, trying his phone again. He glances at Emmett. "Why are you still filming?"

"I don't know, people are gonna want to know how this all went down." He said quietly from behind the camera.

Edward paused for a beat. "You could just tell them. After we get out of here. " He says with optimism.

"Wouldn't work, people are gonna want to see this." Emmett said with higher sprits. "Besides no one listens to me." He said with a chuckle as Edward suddenly holding his cell up.

"It's ringing." He whips the phone up to his ear with his hand, covering his other ear with his hand.

"Bella? Bella?" He says into the phone.

Alice pauses when she hears Bella's name, she yells ahead to Jasper. "Jasper wait!"

"Bella, sweetheart…I can't hear y-" Edward tries to move out of the crowd with Emmett and the camera following along with Alice and Rose.

"Bella, you have to-" His face falls into a look of despair and worry.. "What's wrong Bella…?"

"Jasper!" Alice calls, Emmett whips the camera around. Down the bridge Japers a good thirty yards ahead, trying to wave them forward, barely heard by them as a helicopter flew over.

"ALICE…GUYS!" Jasper says standing on the light poles. "We've gotta keep going!"

Alice shook her head. "Wait! He's got Bella-!"

Emmett turns the camera back to Edward who moved to the edge of the walkway. "Bella! Love, sweetheart you have to calm down…I can't" He said with desperation in his voice as he tries to listen.

"Where are you? Bella, Love-" Edward seems to strain as he listens when his face goes pale death white.

"…What do you mean _you can't move, Bella?" _he said in a barely audible voice.

Just as he said that the whole bridge starts to shake making his eyes go wide as they try to keep balance, meanwhile pedestrians go to the sides of the bridge looking down.

Alice screams. " JASPER!"

Emmett swings back up to Alice and Rose, who is glancing at the camera with terror in her eyes. "Can you see it?" She asked.

"I can't see anything-" He replied just as the whole bridge started shaking again making screams ring out, as people broke into a frenzy desperate to get off the bridge.

"ALICE!" Jasper calls fighting his way back through the crowd. "STAY THERE! I AM-" An enormous white hand reaches up over the walkway, Jasper doesn't see it. Alice barley has enough time to scream.

"JAAASPPER!" She screams in terror as the hand smashes down crushing Jasper into the pavement and ripping into the walk way, as Jaspers body disappears.

The shockwave causes the suspension cables to start snapping, the ground lurches, causing blood curdling screams. Emmett struggles to stand whipping the camera toward the enormous hole in the middle as people run to get off the bridge.

The ground lurches violently again, Emmett turns again catching a glimpse of Alice who is on the ground staring where Jasper was previously, screaming her heart out . She struggles to stand as Edward stands beside her a look of shock and horror on his face as the frenzied crowd races to get off the bridge.

Edward holds Alice back pulling her away from the chaos. Emmett grabs Rose saying "C'mon." He said with a shocked voice.

_**MAY 22 11:05PM**_

The camera jostled as they ran up street screams could be heard when suddenly a screech could be heard, Emmett turned around as the metal for the bridge began to buckle. Rose can be seen off to the side with a look of pure terror on her face, as the bridge slowly topples over.

_**MAY 22 11:08 PM**_

Emmett walked around the corner to find Edward, Alice and Rose sitting on the ground. Emmett breathes heavily trying to catch is breath when Alice collapses in Edward arms in heaps and sobs. "What-What was that Edward?"

Rose tries to help but Alice pushes them both away placing her head in her hands the tears nearly choking her. "What happened!" She sobbed. "Please someone tell me what the happened!"

"It came from fucking nowhere!" She said as something beeped. "He didn't even see it! I don't-"

Emmett turns to Edward who has taken a few steps away with a blank look on his face. "Ed, Edward man, I am sorry. I am so sorry…" Emmett says getting choked up with emotion as he tries to catch is breath still.

Edward does not respond as something beeps again. "Ed you okay, man? Ed?"

He doesn't say a thing just stand there shell shocked when a crash sounded. Emmett whipped the camera around to the electronic store which was being looted. He turned back to the group, as Rose glanced at the Chaos as something beeps again . "Ed, man we gotta get moving it isn't safe here. I don't know we could try the Williamsburg or something or try to cross to the other side. Hell even try the tunnel…I don't know..I know.." Edward doesn't seem to be paying attention

The thing beeps again, stirring Edward from his trance as he glances down to his pocket. "There's a message.." He says to himself. He opens his phone and looks at the screen. "Bella.." He hastily presses a few button to playback when the phone beeps going dark.

He pulled it from his ear. "Damn it!" He said looking desperate and deranged.

Edward seems to have a stroke of genius as he started over for the store. "What is he doing?" Rose asks as Emmett follows Edward.

"I don't know but stay here and keep an eye on Alice I am gonna go get him." He said running up to Edward as they approached the shop.

"Ed what are you doing man?" He said as they entered the shop. "We shouldn't leave shortie and Rosalie outside."

Edward ignores him as he makes his way down the aisles passing looters. "Edward seriously! You are freaking me out man!" He said from behind his camera. "Let's get to the gir-" He freezes turning the camera up to the Newscast on the TVs.

The first showed pictures of the Brooklyn Bridge but the one that got was one with banner "CREATURE ATTACKS NEW YORK" on screen it showed helicopter looking down through alleys through the buildings where the monster is.

"Oh God, Man!" He said as a rumble sounded, he looked to the front of the store to see Military convoy going by. He turns back to the T.V. turning up the volume.

"Confirm only that it emerged from the water south of Manhattan a little over" A voice said when the field reporter interrupted.

"Currently in the process of evacuating the city, hoping to contain the creature to the Baxter/Bayard area—"

Emmett took in a sharp breath. "That's like 25 blocks away." A looter who joined him resounded with a "yeah.."

"Continue south..no citizens will be allowed north of the canal for any reason." A voice says from outside, it's the military on a megaphone.

Emmett peaks his head outside looking up seeing the same Helicopter from the newscast down the street. He zooms in catching a glimpse of movement behind the copter. A spotlight hits the silhouette and reveals it as the monsters tail.

Emmett goes back inside the store moving down the aisle finding Edward tossing cell phone batteries around . "Ed we have to go, like right fucking now."

Edward continues with what he is doing an intense look on his face.

"You've got 3 fucking minutes before I drag you out of here man!" He yelled behind the camera, still not getting a reaction out of him.

Emmett walked back to the TV, with a few looters around looking at the screens. The helicopter was angled at he monsters back. "-At this point everything is pure speculation…"

The field reporter returned on screen."…Will not comment on the course of action, but it's clear there's a sizable mobilization."

The newscast went back to the copter shot as flakes seemed to fall off the monster and start moving once it hit the ground. The soldiers on the ground shoot at the flakes that fell. Emmett focuses in on them realizing they are spider like parasites. "Holy Fuck…"

The parasite attacked the solider shooting at them, "Oh my god!" The field reporter screamed and the screen went to standby footage.

"Yes!" Edward said as Emmett quickly turned to face him, as he ripped open the package

"What are you guys doing ?" Rose asked dragging Alice into the store as Emmett turn in their direction. "The Military is evacuating the whole place."

Emmett turned back to Edward seeming him slam the battery into the phone checking for signal. "Ed, we-"

"Quiet." Edward said firmly as he held the phone to his ear, pulling it away seeming frustrated. He presses a few buttons as Emmett walks closer to him along with Alice and Rose. They all stare at he phone a Bella's voice fills the air.

"Edward! Edward, I can't move-" She coughs. "Oh, god I can't move." She says completely hysterical and panicked.

"Edward, It fell- it fell on me…my apartment…the whole wall…. Fell on me" Emmett points the camera at Edward unintentionally, he face is one of a burning man.

"Edward please…I can't….I'm bleeding…I lo-" Suddenly there was crack, then a violent sound of concrete tearing as Bella screams, her panic breathing heard when the sound stops. "Oh, god, Edward…EDWARD!" And the phone call cuts out as Edward stares in horror. His breathing increasing in his new found panic and helplessness, desperation.

Nobody speaks, its seems no one knows what to say as Edward stares at the phone with his jaw clenched, fighting off tears.

* * *

**So I know some of you most likely want to kill me but before you do...I just want to say I hate CD or Character Death without warning...SO did I place a warning? LET THAT toy with your imagination **

**Anyways I just want to say thanks to all my readers who are still reading! Bring a friend...or even review. Hopefully the next one should be out in a week maybe less if I get inspiration :D **

**My username for TWCS: MeLoDicPiaNo-Writer and for Twilighted: twilightmelodyXD1225  
**

**Any Questions leave a review or PM me  
**

**THANKS, GOOD TO BE BACK :D**

MICHELLE **  
**


	4. AN Sorry, I need help

**HELLO EVERYONE I APOLOGIZE BUT THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER! Its an AN….**

**I have tried to post to Twilighted but I received the following letter:**

Dear twilightmelodyXD1225,

Your recent submission of "Honey-Lilacs and Freesias in a Cloverfield : PROLOGUE: There's Nothing You Could Say...This is a Good Day" to Twilighted did not meet our requirements for submission due to the fact that it had numerous problems with the following issues:

_ Capitalization

_ Grammar

_X_ Phrasing/sentence structure (see first example for Punctuation below)

_ POV

_X_ Punctuation (You are missing a lot of punctuation, and there are major issues with punctuation around dialogue. Examples:

Example 1:

"Six-forty-two a.m…" A velvet voice whispers quietly, walking through an apartment, towards a window that over looks Manhattan, the sound of his bare feet padding on the hardwood floor .

It SHOULD be:

"Six-forty-two a.m…" a velvet voice whispered quietly, as the man walked through an apartment, towards a window that overlooked Manhattan, the sound of his bare feet padding on the hardwood floor.

That fixes the phrasing (the velvet voice whispered, but the MAN walked through an apartment) and the tense (see Tense below).

_X_ Spelling (I don't believe you even ran this through a spell checker.

Example: appartment should be apartment; stawberry should be strawberry; relfections should be reflections-it actually should be reflection, not reflections, but still...

_X_ Tense (Your chapter switches from present tense to past tense continuously. You should pick one and stick with it. Example:

"Seriously, I can just see this ending up on the internet." She mummbles putting her head into the pillow as she pulled the bedsheet tighter around herself.

You have mumbles (spelled right here...), which is present tense, and pulled, which is past tense.

_ Word choice/usage

_ Canon Issue

_ Plot not plausible

_ Unoriginal Content

_ Inappropriate Content as per site Rules

_ Overall writing style

_ Technical error/file corruption- please resubmit chapter

_ Other: _

Please please get a proper beta. They will help you learn the rules for proper writing.

_**SO THEREFORE **_**I WILL **_NOT _**BE POSTING ANYTHING ELSE ANY MORE CHAPTERS UNTIL I GET A BETA AND **_IMPROVE MY WRITNG SKILLS._** I AM SORRY IF YOU DISAGREE BUT I CANNOT STAND BEING MEDIOCRE AND ACCORDING TO THIS, I AM. I WILL CONTINUE TO WRITE CHATPERS BUT I WILL NOT POST THEM UNTIL THEY CAN BE SENT TO A BETA OR EDITOR.**

**MY BETA WILL GET CO AUTHOR STATUS. ANYONE INTERESTED OR KNOW ANYONE INTERESTED, PM ME, REVIEW THIS AN.**

**I hope all my readers stick with me during this; the quality of my stories are not up to my standards or the standards of the fan fiction community as well.**

***This chapter will be replaced with chapter 3 when this problem is fixed.**

**Thanks, Michelle**


End file.
